


The Preacher's Shortcut

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A shortcut caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile. He was going to find others for Unity to control this time. He wandered and found himself near a farm. Reverend Amos Howell's smile remained as soon as he viewed a girl flying from animal to animal. Milking them. Feeding them. Collecting chicken eggs. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	The Preacher's Shortcut

I never created Superman TAS.

 

A shortcut caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile. He was going to find others for Unity to control this time. He wandered and found himself near a farm. Reverend Amos Howell's smile remained as soon as he viewed a girl flying from animal to animal. Milking them. Feeding them. Collecting chicken eggs. 

Reverend Amos Howell heard a woman's voice. 

''It's time for lunch, Kara.''

''I'm almost finished with collecting every chicken egg,'' Kara said. She looked back prior to a new smile. Kara placed the final egg in a basket. She carried the basket and flew from the animals. 

''Interesting,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before the smile stretched. Long teeth were revealed. Kara and the others were helpless near an alien disguised as a mere preacher. So he assumed. 

Reverend Amos Howell recalled the previous shortcut. Kara's shortcut. He was happy he found the shortcut. A shortcut to more victims for Unity. 

After approaching a door, Reverend Amos Howell knocked. 

 

THE END


End file.
